every little thing
by Imma-MONSTER-69
Summary: lust, sex, and blood...  dark fic  /love is like war, easy to begin, hard to end, and impossible to forget/


A MONSTER Note: I am new to this, so bare with me. I have a very sick and twisted mind, so most of my stories will be rated M for those very reasons, but not this one, this one is more on the comforting side, but it is still a dark fic. My stories, will not bore you, I can promise that. I am indeed going to do everything and anything to keep your attention. This story is my first Naruto story that I will have posted on here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I own only the plot.

A MONSTER Note 2: Most characters will be slight OC, so you have been warned. I do accept critique, so critique it all you want, cause that's only going to make my story much better.

This story is inspired by the band Chiodos.

_word: _first person, thoughts, flashback

* * *

[E V E R Y]  
little  
[T H I N G]

C

H

A

P

T

E

R

.

O

N

E

_**[Love is like war, easy to begin, hard to end...and impossible to forget...]**_

* * *

_HELP!  
Somebody please help me! _

_I looked back and my heart started to pound in my chest, against my ribcage._

_Only because I was scared..._

_I tried running faster._

_Splash!_

_Splash!_

_The water on the sidewalk sounded as I picked up my pace._

_The shadow behind me increased in its pace, and without me paying any attention to where I was going, my body crashed  
into another.  
I looked up with frightened green eyes, and quickly hid behind the taller male._

_I looked around his shoulder, and eyed the man that was chasing after me. His bright red eyes burned in the night, causing them to glow  
ever so slightly. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and watched as the man in front of me, reached around his side. I felt my eyes grow wide, and I stepped back, causing my ankle to twist  
inside the small pothole full of grummy water._

_I gasped, and watched as the man that I crashed into, pulled out a large katana, with kanji symbols all over the long pointed blade, and  
a pointed handle with a small blue ribbon, and two bells hanging off the ribbon._

_With widened green eyes, I watched as the man quickly moved towards the other man._

_Blood._

_Blood..._

_So much blood splattered on the walls, and on my face...in my hair.  
On my clothes._

_No..No! NO please, no more!_

_I heard the blade fall into the mans abdomen, ripping his skin._

_Cough!_

_Cough!_

_Blood fell out of his mouth, and as the man pulled the blade out, his foot crashed onto the mans face, breaking it...crushing it._

_My stomach felt weak, my head...dizzy._

_Before I could realize anything, I had past out onto the dirty wet ground._

_._

_._

_._

[E V E R Y]  
little  
[T H I N G]

Apple green eyes, slowly flickered open.

"Where am I?" The girl muttered outloud.  
She slowly sat up and looked around the dark room, illuminated with a dancing fire.

"Sakura."

Said girl quickly looked to the door frame, where a tall man stood. She couldn't make out his face, the only thing she could see was that he was only wearing a pair  
of baggy sweat pants.  
"Where am I? Who are you?" She spat out, wanting answers.

"You're in the Uchiha Manor."

Sakura sat on the large king sized bed, a confused look on her face.

"Why am I here?" She asked.

She winced slightly when her head started to pound.  
The man walked to the bed and he sat down in front of her, Sakura's eyes widened.

"You're...Uchiha...Sasuke...why am I here! Why did you kidnap me!"

"If you continue to speak, I'll grab your tongue, and rip it out of your mouth."

Sakura's mouth immediately shut. Sasuke reached up to touch Sakura's ivory face, then up to the bump on her temple.  
She winced again.  
Sasuke moved the chunks of pink hair that surrouned her face, to get a better glance at her temple.

"You'll be fine...don't move around too much." Sasuke got up, and he left the room.  
Sakura watched him.

She flinched when the door slammed after he exited the large room.

Sakura slowly got out of bed, and walked to the door.

Locked.

She quickly turned on the balls of her feet, and headed to the window, leading out to the balcony.  
Green eyes watched as the man she was just in the room with headed out the front door, and into his fancy car.  
She walked back to the door, and tried to open it, but since it was locked from the outside, it wouldn't budge.

Sakura growled.

She looked around the room, as she was about to grab the fire poker to at least break the handle, the sound  
of footsteps caused her to stop.

Sakura quickly ran to the bed, and watched as the door opened.

"Master Sasuke, would like for you to join him for dinner. He has picked out a dress for you, it's in his room."

"I'd rather eat garbage than eat dinner with him!" Sakura spat.

"He knew you'd say something like that ma'am, but he insists. I suggest you get ready."

Sakura watched the butler leave, leaving the door wide open.

She licked her lips, and sighed.  
Sakura got up, and headed down the large hallway surrounded by paintings of old family members, so she thought.  
She entered a room at first guess, and she ended up in Sasuke's room. On the bed, she saw a gothic black styled dress;  
long, with a train, the lacy sleeves hang off the shoulders, in the middle of the breast area there is a black onyx stone.

Sakura slowly dressed herself in the black dress, and the high heels that lay on the floor.

"Miss Sakura...the stylests are in the bathroom, to do your make up and hair."

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin, finding the butler to be right behind her.

"O-okay." She said in a small voice.

Sakura walked into the bathroom, and sat down in a chair.

Three maids had started to do her hair, which is pulled into a half ponytail, and curled; her bangs hung above her eyes, and framed her face.  
She had smokey eye make up, and deep red lipstick and gloss.

.

.

.

Sakura walked down the stairs, and she looked around for the dining room.

_Clink!_

Sakura looked to her left, and there she saw the large table with food, candles, and wine glasses,  
she headed over in that direction, and saw Sasuke sitting quietly.

"Ahem."

Sasuke turned his attention towards her, and he got up out of curtousy.

"Won't you join me?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura slowly nodded her head, and she sat in the chair next to his.  
Her green eyes eyed the meal around her, and she watched as Sasuke served her plate.

"Arigatou." She said lowly.

Sasuke watched as Sakura slowly ate her food; she glanced at him, and noticed that he wasn't eatting anything, nor drinking anything.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She questioned.

"...No."

Sakura looked at her empty wine glass, and Sasuke picked up the red wine bottle, and poured a generous amount in her glass.

"Why am I here?" She asked after a short pause.

"You're here because I want you to be. Your family is dead." Sasuke told her, and she practically dropped her fork in her plate.

"Excuse me?"  
"They're dead. Murdered. After I took you home when you passed out, somebody had already showed up there, killed your family."

"I-I can't...they're not...they can't be!" Sakura shouted.

"They are. Now, shut up and eat. We're leaving in a little bit." Sasuke said, his tone was arrogant.

"...Where are we-

"Shut up!"  
Sakura's mouth immediately closed, and she continued to quietly eat. Her meal was soon finished, and Sasuke sent her upstairs to change into something more  
comfortable.

.

.

.

Sakura walked out of her room in a black and red lacy tank top, and a black and red lacy skirt.  
She had washed her hair, and let it air dry, and hang freely down past her butt.

Sakura walked downstairs, and noticed Sasuke was standing at the foot of the stairs.

"You ready?" He asked.

Sakura nodded slowly, and couldn't help but stare at his clothing; tight black, white acid stained pants, a black long sleeve mesh shirt, with a black short sleeve shirt over it, black buckled combat boots, and black arm warmers.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"Out. Let's go."

Sakura growled at his arrogantness, and she only followed him out of the house, and into his Ferrari 360 Spider.

A good thirty minutes went by and Sasuke had pulled up to another mansion, it was slightly bigger than the one Sakura was in.  
She stepped out and she quickly stood by Sasuke's side.  
"Stay close to me." Sasuke said. She uncontrollably grabbed onto his arm, and she was lead into the mansion.

"Sasuke...

"Don't speak. Don't think, don't do anything, but breath." Sasuke said.

She nodded.

Sasuke walked into the house with Sakura clinging onto his arm.

There were black lights everywhere, strobe lights, and loud music was playing.  
Sakura looked around, frightened at what she was seeing.

"Where are we-

"Don't speak!" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura followed him up the stairs, and into a quieter part of the party; a room, with at least twenty people, maybe less.

"Sasuke's back! And...he brought someone." A girl said.

"Hinata. Make Sakura feel comfortable." Sasuke demanded and practically shlung Sakura towards the purple haired girl.  
"Gladly." Hinata smirked and Sakura couldn't help but stare into her hazed white eyes.  
Sakura followed Hinata to a room, and Sasuke watched with a small smirk playing at his lips, and his red eyes gleamed in the dark room.

[E V E R Y]  
little  
[T H I N G]

End of Chapter One.


End file.
